


hai :3

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Comments: 9





	hai :3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shuichi_and_Komeda_kinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_and_Komeda_kinnie/gifts).



hai uwu how are ya? uwu aaaaaa i'm using uwu too much- qvq


End file.
